


Frozen Feelings

by unchainedmelody



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F, Rizzles, Sexy Times, lesbihonest, these two just need to sex each other up already
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 23:22:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1365493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unchainedmelody/pseuds/unchainedmelody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane and Maura get trapped in a freezer and Maura decides it's time to test a theory. Rizzles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frozen Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t even get me started on this Maura/Frankie and Jane/Casey nonsense! That finale just- ugh! Let's just say it was really upsetting and I felt compelled to write some Rizzles to make myself feel better. This is my first attempt at smut that isn't hetero, so feedback would be really appreciated.

“We could have sexual intercourse." Maura stated, as though making a casual comment about the weather. 

 

Jane spluttered for a moment. "Excuse me?" Her teeth were beginning to chatter and Maura, too, was already shivering. Only minutes before they had found themselves stuck inside the giant walk-in freezer at a crime scene. Unfortunately, they were the last two who had hung around. After arguing who was at fault (Maura insisting Jane hadn't sufficiently propped open the door, and Jane claiming Maura was the one who accidentally kicked it closed) they had been quick to call Frost. Given the traffic it would take him at least 25 minutes to reach them. They weren't in mortal danger, but Maura was quick to spout off facts about frostbite and mild to moderate hypothermia. Jane had cut in to the oh so uplifting babble and snapped, "Well what can we do about it?" Maura's response had not been what she expected.

 

She took Jane's what-the-hell-is-wrong-with-you tone to mean something different. "You're right, we should lay some of this cardboard on the floor first to protect ourselves from frostbite…"

 

"That's not what I- you just-  _really_?" Jane had never been so dumbfounded by Maura's strange behavior, and that was saying something. The blonde was busy lining the floor with scraps of cardboard and didn't seem to notice that her friend was staring at her as though she had suddenly sprouted a tail and wings.

 

"Under different circumstances engaging in sexual intercourse in an effort to keep warm is ill advised, as you end up losing more body heat from perspiration in the long run." Maura was chatting easily, as though giving a lecture on biochemistry. "But, assuming Detective Frost arrives in a timely manner, it would be a convenient way to ensure our body temperature doesn't drop too low." She had finished with the cardboard and finally looked up and noticed Jane's perplexed expression.

 

It took Jane a few moments to find her voice. "Are you being serious?" 

 

Maura finally seemed to register that her friend was uncomfortable with the plan and her eyebrows furrowed. "I realize this is not exactly conventional, but it would be an effective way to keep warm. Many studies have shown that-"

 

"This isn't about science!" Jane was now thoroughly exasperated, not to mention confused. "We're both friends, and we're both straight women. You're not seeing why this is weird?" She tried to suppress a shiver, but the cold was already making her body shake. Maura too had her arms wrapped around her midsection, her jaw beginning to quiver. 

 

"Sexuality isn't black and white, Jane." Maura considered elaborating and citing sources, but she was already chilled to her core and didn't feel like dragging out the conversation. Ignoring the potentially disastrous consequences she took the plunge. "I personally find you to be a very attractive woman and I certainly wouldn't be averse to having sex with you, especially given the circumstances."

 

Jane had no idea how to react to this admission. She decided to go with her strong desire to run away from things that made her uncomfortable. "Couldn't we just… you know, huddle together for body warmth?"

 

Maura waited a beat to properly hide her disappointment. She hadn't been particularly hopeful, but it was disheartening nonetheless. "Yes… Of course," she plastered on a cheery smile. "It should't be much longer now. Perhaps I did get carried away..." She moved to sit on the cardboard, patting the spot next to her. Jane crossed over and plopped down next to her eccentric best friend, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and pulling her closer. 

 

Maura leaned into Jane's embrace, getting much more from their close contact than mere warmth. She knew that her suggestion was a little… out there. True, they weren't in immediate danger, and while some people could get frostbite with limited exposure to severely cold temperatures, the odds were in their favor. Maura hadn't lied exactly… It was simply her being foolish and misreading social signals once again. There were times when she caught Jane looking at her and she could swear it was there. That same flicker of desire that she so often had to repress in her friend's company. It was what initially started her theorizing that Jane may feel more for her than just friendship. 

 

Of course, every good theory needs rigorous testing and supporting evidence. Being locked in the freezer had presented her with the perfect opportunity; she had a valid excuse for testing the waters regarding Jane’s feelings towards her. Unfortunately the outcome of her little experiment had not been the one she was hoping for. Now she could only pray that things between them wouldn't become awkward. 

 

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable," Maura finally said. "It was quite brazen of me to suggest such a thing."

 

"Why did you?" It  _had_  seemed very bold, even for Maura.

 

She chose her answer carefully. "I was calling upon what I've read about exposure to cold temperatures and citing studies." She shivered violently and Jane pulled her closer, rubbing her hands along her back.

 

"Where in these studies does it say you're attracted to me?" Maybe it was the cold making her brain fuzzy, but Jane couldn't let it go. 

 

"Despite what you have deluded yourself to believe you really are beautiful, Jane. Anyone would be lucky to be intimate with you, regardless of their gender." They were both silent for a while after this confession. Eventually Maura pipped up again, though she was now struggling with words through the chattering of her teeth. "We should k-keep talking. K-keep our… brains active."

 

"Frost should b-be here any minute," Jane said reassuringly. She paused for a moment and Maura sensed she was gearing up to say something. "F-for the record... I think you're… b-beautiful too." Maura's heart did a somersault and she raised her head from Jane's shoulder to grin at her. "Just don't go getting a big… h-head about it," Jane continued teasingly.

 

Maura didn't look away and her heart gave a hopeful leap when Jane did not shy away from the prolonged eye contact. Suddenly Maura saw it; that look that so often gave her hope that there could be more. "Jane…" She breathed. She wanted to say it, wanted to finally admit her feelings, but her residual doubt caused the words to stick in her throat. The detective seemed to be having an internal debate as well, though Maura had no clue what it was about. After a few seconds of silence Jane seemed to make up her mind about something and her grip on Maura's shoulders tightened, pulling her body closer and bringing her lips down to meet-

 

The door suddenly burst open and Frost, along with an ambulance crew, rushed inside. The girls were covered in blankets and examined for signs of external damage. The process seemed long and exhausting and Maura wanted nothing more than to have a private conversation with Jane regarding… well, everything. 

 

Finally they were permitted to go home, Frost informing them both that they had been given two days off to recover. In an unspoken agreement Jane and Maura both went back to the former's apartment. Angela would probably be furious that they didn't check in with her after their ordeal, but neither wanted to prolong the chance to be alone.

 

The car ride was quiet, with only the whirling sound of the heat on full blast to fill the silence. It left Maura to run circles in her mind. She was torn between hope that Jane really did have romantic feelings for her and worry that it had merely been their situation that sparked a change in the brunette. Perhaps she wasn't even leaning in for a kiss, maybe she was just readjusting herself in an effort to get warmer. Maura began to mentally prepare herself for rejection and by the time they reached the apartment she felt miserable, using all her remaining strength to suppress the tears stinging her eyelids. 

 

As they entered the apartment they were met with the excited barking of Jo. "I should probably take her for a walk," Jane said. 

 

"Do you want me to accompany you?" Maura felt like she was on a first date; her nerves were shooting through the roof.

 

"You keep warm up here, I'll only be a few minutes." Jane grabbed Jo's leash and was out the door before Maura could object. After pacing the empty apartment for a few minutes her skin was beginning to itch and Maura had to take a few calming breaths to keep the hives away. She crossed over to the couch and bundled up under a blanket that had been haphazardly thrown over the armrest. Just as she was formulating what on Earth she was going to say, Jane returned.

 

She wasted no time crossing over to Maura and sat down next to her, tugging at the blanket. "You'd better share," the words were barely out of her mouth before she'd helped herself to half the blanket. "I don't think I'll ever feel warm again."

 

"We should be back to normal in a few hours." Maura was trying desperately not to be distracted by their sides touching and the heat radiating from the body beside her. She hoped the close physical contact was a good sign, though Jane could just be chilled.

 

"'Back to normal?' What, no further scientific explanation about enzymes and hormones?" Jane had told her before that this was her tell, and now she was fixing Maura with a look that clearly said she'd been caught.

 

"I… I really don't know what to say," Maura responded honestly. 

 

Jane looked down. "I don't either." 

 

"We can forget... about this. If you'd prefer." It only seemed fair to give Jane an out, though it killed Maura to say it. Metaphorically, of course.

 

"What is 'this' exactly?" Jane's question was met with silence so she continued. "Are you really attracted to me? Like, in a… sex way?"

 

Maura turned her head away, looking at the floor, her face feeling hot and her chest itching like crazy. She had to tell the truth. "Yes."

 

Jane took a moment to process, a moment that was positively agonizing for Maura. "For how long?"

 

"I can't say exactly, but I believe I have been conscious of my feelings for you for a couple years now." 

 

" _Feelings_? For years? You," Jane gestured between the two of them, "have feelings for me?" 

 

Maura, mistaking Jane's shock for disgust, shrugged off the blanket and stood up. "I'm sorry if that makes you uncomfortable, but I really don't feel like being humiliated any further." She was losing the battle with her tears and made sure her face was turned away from Jane as she shuffled hurriedly towards the door. Pursuing people on the run was second nature to the detective, however, and Maura did not make it far.

 

"Wait, please," Jane said as she gingerly grabbed Maura's arm to stop her. "I wasn't trying to humiliate you, I just… This is weird for me, OK?" 

 

"I understand." Maura was looking down at her shoes, and while this gave her assurance that Jane couldn't see how upset she was, the tears began to trickle down the sides of her nose. "You identify solely as heterosexual. The thought of being with a woman makes you uncomfortable, and I anticipated that. Which is why I hoped we could forget about this and move on." 

 

"No, sweetie, you've got it all wrong." Jane turned her gaze towards the ceiling, as though some divine being could come and assist her. "God, I really am shitty at this," she groaned in frustration, before looking back at Maura whose eyes were still glued to her shoes. "Hey, look at me." When Maura acquiesced Jane was startled by the tears. "Oh Jesus, Maura please don't cry!" 

 

"I can't seem to stop…" It was as though a seal had been broken and she just didn't have the strength to fight the flood that was cascading down her face. Jane closed the distance between them and pulled Maura into a secure embrace. 

 

"You just took me by surprise, that's all," Jane murmured into her hair.

 

"I told you I understood-" Maura started to say as she attempted to pull back, but Jane's grip only tightened.

 

"No, you don't." She pulled back the tiniest bit so she could look Maura in the eyes. "Maur, I… I never imagined you would ever be attracted to me. And I… Well, I mean..." She was obviously struggling so Maura waited patiently. "This sounds so cliche -I may vomit- but I have… you know, feelingsforyoutoo."

 

"What kind of feelings?" Though she could already feel her heart swelling Maura wanted absolute certainty. She'd already had her hope pulled out from under her feet once today, she didn't think her amygdala could handle a second time.

 

"The… well the," Jane half-whispered half-mumbled the next word, " _sex_  kind and the more than friends kind."  

 

"For how long?" She mirrored Jane's question from earlier.

 

Jane seemed suddenly uncomfortable with their close proximity and her face began to flush. "The night you stayed with me... when we found out Hoyt had an apprentice. I was so scared Maura, and you made me feel safe and-" Though she realized it was rude to interrupt someone in the middle of a sentence Maura had been unable to stop herself from finally closing the distance between them. She didn't want to think about Hoyt. She didn't want to remember how frightened she had been at the thought of that monster hurting Jane again. She didn't want to remember how it had felt to almost lose Jane for good. The thing Maura Isles  _did_  want to do, overwhelmingly so, was finally kiss Jane Rizzoli. The timing seemed opportune. 

 

Maura grew concerned when Jane did not respond and worried that she had, once again, been too forward. But the detective's shock quickly wore off and Maura found herself pinned against the front door. She let out a surprised yet delighted gasp that was muffled by Jane's persistent mouth against hers. Maura's hands reached up to tangle themselves in the detective's wild hair and Jane's were clutching her hips with a bruising intensity that only spurred the blonde on more. When Jane slowly began to move her hands down to Maura's bum the M.E. pulled back.

 

"God Jane..." She groaned.

 

"I'm sorry," Jane panted, immediately removing her hands. "Was I going too fast?"

 

"Not at all," Maura replied breathlessly, placing her hands on Jane's and directing them back to their previous location. This encouragement seemed to strip away any self-restraint Jane may have been executing and her kisses became even hungrier and more demanding. When Jane’s tongue slipped in her mouth Maura was sure her knees may give out. A warmth like nothing she had ever experienced was coursing through her veins and her hands instantly wrapped around Jane’s neck, as though afraid that she was going to suddenly disappear. 

 

Maura let out a disappointed whimper when Jane finally pulled back and it earned her a grin from the detective. “As hot as it is making out against my front door I wouldn’t object to moving somewhere more comfortable."

 

Maura also found herself grinning and she nodded. Jane took one of Maura's hands in hers and began leading the blonde down the hall towards her bedroom. The momentary lull in their actions gave Maura time to actually process what was happening. Her best friend, and the woman who she had been secretly in love with for years, actually felt the same way. It was surreal and she almost felt like asking Jane if this was actually happening, but realized that such a question was absurd. 

 

They had barely made it past the threshold of Jane’s room when they were on each other again. Jane’s hands were everywhere and Maura shivered when they made their way under her blouse. The feeling of Jane's coarse, scarred hands on her soft skin was entirely erotic and Maura pulled the shirt over hear head in an effort to give Jane more access before starting on the buttons of Jane’s shirt.

 

Once they had divested themselves of all but their underclothes the two woman landed in a heap on Jane’s bed. They stopped for a moment, Jane hovering over Maura, just looking down at her. Maura smiled shyly, feeling a flush creep into her cheeks under such scrutinization. 

 

“You’re so beautiful,” Jane murmured. Maura didn’t know what to say and she felt a lump forming in her throat, tears once again stinging at the corners of her eyes. She chose to, instead, rely on her actions and leaned up to capture Jane’s lips in a searing kiss that she hoped articulated everything she was unable to verbalize.

 

She was about to protest when Jane cut their kiss short, but instead groaned when her lover’s lips began trailing their way slowly down her neck, stopping to lavish a particularly erogenous spot with extra attention. Maura’s hands, which had been roaming along the muscles of Jane’s strong back stilled as she became overwhelmed by the sensation of the detective's warm mouth pleasantly assaulting her skin.

 

Jane’s hands slid along Maura’s shoulder blades, pausing at the clasp on her bra, an unspoken question of whether or not she was allowed to continue. Maura could only nod; she didn’t trust her vocal cords to work properly under such circumstances. 

 

Maura had had plenty of sex in her life, and she liked to think that she had a cool and logical view on the whole process. But the usual ease and comfort she felt with previous lovers had completely vanished. She felt like a shy young girl again and was finding it increasingly difficult to think coherently, especially when she felt Jane’s mouth clamp down around a newly exposed nipple. Her back arched of its own accord and Maura’s hands flung to her sides, grabbing fistfuls of the comforter. Jane was in complete control, but Maura didn’t find herself minding one bit. 

 

“You… really know… what you’re doing,” Maura somehow managed to get out between shaky breaths. 

 

Jane halted for a moment and fixed Maura with a sheepish smile. “It doesn’t feel like it. Shit Maura you’re just so…  _you_. I can’t help myself.”

 

“I’m certainly not complaining,” Maura said with a flirtatious grin; a grin that soon morphed into a surprised ‘o' shape as Jane resumed her prior actions. “I feel… as though… I should reciprocate… but I can’t seem… to-“ Maura’s efforts to get a simple sentence out were completely thwarted by Jane slipping her hand down the front of her panties. The next noise out of Maura’s mouth was a cross between a moan and a gasp.

 

“I think I like making you speechless,” Jane said, running her middle finger along Maura’s slick folds before slowly circling around her clit. Maura’s hips lifted in an attempt to make Jane hit the spot that ached for her touch, but her friend seemed intent upon torturing her.

 

“Jane…” Maura practically whined. 

 

At this Jane stopped what she was doing altogether and Maura barely had a moment to throw her an exasperated look before the detective began inching her way down her body. In a swift tug Jane had done away with Maura’s underwear and then her hot mouth was engulfing her sex. 

 

Maura’s hand sprang back to clutch the headboard and she cried out in pleasure. Jane was alternating between running her tongue along the length of her before sucking gently on the blonde's now highly sensitive clit. Maura’s breathing was becoming erratic and she couldn’t seem to control the moans that were tumbling out of her mouth, getting higher and higher in pitch as the pleasure she was feeling threatened to completely undo her. 

 

When Jane slipped a finger inside Maura cried out again, and was soon begging Jane for more. The ever accommodating detective slipped in another finger and it was clear from the sounds Maura was making she was very, very close. Jane slowly pumped her fingers while continuing the dexterous work with her tongue, allowing Maura to languidly, albeit loudly, ride out her orgasm. The M.E. wasn’t sure if she had actually blacked out, but the next thing she knew Jane was lying next to her on the bed, looking all too pleased with herself.

 

“I don’t believe I’ve ever been that vocal before.” Maura mused, after giving herself a few moments to catch her breath. She rolled over on her side to face Jane, propping her head up with her hand. 

 

Jane mirrored her position. “It was pretty fucking hot.”

 

Maura playfully narrowed her eyes before rolling on top of her lover. Jane was looking much too smug and Maura had a few ideas how to wipe the look off her face...


End file.
